Rock A-Bye Baby
by Im-that-girl-that-nobody-knows
Summary: ((THIS IS A LITTLE DARK. YOU WERE WARNED.)) England acting strange in a meeting or two lead France on a life-changing adventure. Mpreg, 2PEngland, and a bit of darkness because it's 2P. ((No actual smex yet, but will change in later chapters))
1. Intro

_Rock A-bye baby, _

_In the tree-top,_

_When the wind blows, _

_The cradle will rock._

_When the bough breaks, _

_The cradle will fall, _

_Down will come baby, _

_Cradle and all._

* * *

_Rock A-bye baby,_

_Within the knife blades, _

_When the wind blows, _

_They will amputate._

_When the knives fall, _

_There is blood and gore, _

_Down will come baby, _

_Forever more._


	2. Meetings Are Boring

France was bored.

The meeting was boring. The voices were boring. Hell, even the _maids_ in the room were boring, and they were pretty damn cute. All Germany was doing was droning _on_ and_ on_ and _on_ about electricity power plants and all that crap. He was interrupted by England's cell phone ringing quite loudly.

_Well... It isn't exactly interesting... but it's better than nothing._

"England. Cellphones off."

"Shut up, this is important." Germany looked at him in surprise, and England answered his phone. The minute he did, all the blood drained from his face, and he froze.

_Wow. That's a strange reaction. _

He was starting to shake slightly, and began a cold sweat, his face paler than the snow in Russia.

Then, suddenly, he shut the phone off, grabbed all his papers, and ran out of the room, pale as the ghost.

_Hmm... How strange. Angleterre never acted so scared before. Must be something important._

Oh France, you have _**no**_idea...


	3. What's Wrong With You, Lately?

The next day, the meeting was continued, seeing as how they cut it short when England ran out of the building, scared out of his mind.

Well, now all the nations were waiting for his ass to arrive.

_What has been going on lately...? England is _never_ late..._

Just as the thought crossed the Frenchman's mind, England burst through the double oak doors, out of breath.

There was also a rose tucked in his pocket- a white one.

"Ah, terribly sorry."

"Take your seat." England did as told and put his brief case on the table, taking out his notepad to take notes. Strangely, the minute he did, he blushed and shut the thing and shoved it back into his brief case. Shrugging it off, but keeping his suspicions, France tuned Germany out to draw naked women in lewd positions in his notebook.

* * *

For the next few meetings, England had always returned late, with a white rose in his pocket. He was also jumpy, fidgety, always looking around him in an anxious manner, eyes always flicking around the room instead of usually focusing on the person addressing the others. He even ignored insults and insistent groping from the Frenchman, but jumping when someone physically touched him, then stuttering an apology.

At the very most, if this was an act, France was _very _impressed.

England never showed signs of being weak, or jumpy. If he was trying to mess with their heads, he was doing a pretty good job. But... it all seemed so real. France was actually starting to get worried. HE didn't even answer when France came to his house, or called his cellphone. He had seen him at the market, but the minute he said 'Hello', England had gotten the _hell_ out of there before you could say, "Want to have my children~?".

So today, when they were at _another_ boring meeting, when someone knocked on the two oak doors, France immediately stood up when he saw England pale.

"I'll get it." He said to the quiet room.

"N-No! I-I'll get it!" England yelped as he dashed across the room, flung the door open, but to a point where nobody could see behind it before France could even take five steps. It was silent as everybody strained their ears to listen to what was happening on the other side of the giant doors, but, alas, the doors were made thick so nobody on the outside could listen into their meetings.

"...Has anyone noticed how strange _Angleterre_ has been acting lately?"

"Ja, he has been showing up late, and it's been pissing me off." Germany said.

"Dude needs to relax." America added, "He acts like someone is going to come in any minute and kill us all."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he was faking it." Spain said, a scowl on his face.

"Non, this isn't fake. I've known him longer than any of you and I tell you, something isn't right..." Suddenly, there was a yelp on the other side of the door, distinctly, _England's_ yelp.

France ran over to the door and flung it open, then gasped at what he saw.

England was, what it looked liked, yelling at someone, but froze when the doors were opened.

England was arguing with himself.

"I told you we should have gone to the closet~."


	4. Meeting Oliver

When France saw the other's double, he gasped loudly and froze.

England was, what it had looked like, arguing with his exact counterpart. The only difference was the soft pink hair and blue eyes with pink rings in them, and the horridly outrageous pink and baby blue sweater vest, along with a white shirt and beige slacks.

"I told you we should've gone to the closet~." The double purred.

"_Oliver, shut up!"_ England hissed back at him. So... this other England was named "Oliver"?

"E-England? What's going on?" France asked with a dry throat.

"Not now, France!" England snapped, while "Oliver" looked delighted.

"Oh, my~! You're France? You haven't beaten me yet, so I can assume you're a nice person, too, hello~!" Oliver ran over and hugged him, sending France into the doorway, grunting as the smaller man hugged him. "Haha! You smell nice too~! Much better than dirty, ol', Louis." France had no idea who this man or Louis was, but right now, everybody was staring at them.

"Y-You are too kind, Mr...?"

"Oh~! No need for formality! You can call me Oliver!"

"R-Right. C-Can you please let go? You're kind of suffocating me..." France said in a strained voice.

"Oh my~! I'm so sorry!" Oliver let go, worry filling his eyes, his fingers splayed across he face, but just ghosting his cheeks.

"WHAT THE ABSOLUTE FUCK?! THERE ARE TWO OF HIM?!" Romano screeched. Oliver was over to his chair, hovering above him in a second. "What the hell do you want?"

"$10 in the jar. Now." Oliver held up a jar, filled with money, a scowl on his face.

"Why the hell-"

"$15!"

"Not until you tell me why I have to put money in your fu-"

"**$25!**"

"HERE." Romano threw a twenty and a five dollar bill at him, huffing as Oliver smiled and skipped, yes, _skipped_ back to England, hugging him and snuggling his face into his chest/neck/shoulder area.

"Mind explaining who this is?" Germany asked through clenched teeth.

"This is-"

"I'm Oliver~!" After glaring at said man, England continued.

"Like I was going to say, this is my double from an alternate dimension. Some how, he was able to get through the barriers and wound up in my house..."

"Why did you look so pale, then? What about the rose?" America asked.

"Well, Oliver is my exact opposite in a few ways."

"...Meaning...?"

"I'm completely insane, love~" Oliver purred.

"Not only that, he acts like everything I don't. He doesn't cuss, yell, or stand up to others, but rather flirts and mothers everything, cries a lot and is off his rocker. He forced me to wear the rose."

"Only because it made you cuter, love~" Oliver winked at him, as England sighed.

"Wait, does that mean he can cook better than you?" Italy asked stupidly.

"SHUT THE B-" Oliver clapped a hand over his mouth and smiled warmly at Italy.

"Yes~! Oliver can cook _anything_~!"

"Even pasta!?" Italy asked excited.

"Well... I've never tried! But it would probably turn out good~! In the meantime, would you like a cupcake~?" Oliver said, pulling out a beautiful cupcake from thin air.

"YA~Y!" England pried off Oliver's hand from his face.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!"

"Why~?"

"YOU POSION EVERYTHING YOU COOK! I had to go to the hospital because of you!" Oliver giggled as the other nations looked with horror. A _hospital_?! Nations _never_ had to go to a hospital! _EVER_. Which meant...

Every nation blanched. Better stay away from _this_ England's cooking as well...

"B-But-"

"I'm sorry, but no!" Oliver sniffed, and a single tear fell down his face, running through the, now apparent, make-up, revealing a thin trail of freckles.

"O-Oh dilly-dolly..." He sniffed, reaching up a hand to his cheek."

"Oh, come now, please don't cry..." England said, getting a handkerchief and wiping away his tears, Oliver immediately applying more make-up to the area to hide his horrid freckles. "Do you want to go home now?"

"Yes, please."

"Non, how about we go out for drinks instead~?" France said, presenting a rose to Oliver, who blushed a pale pink and took the rose with a small, shy smile.

"W-what?! NO! I will not let you defile him!" England swatted the rose out of Oliver's hand, who watched as it fell to the floor, a small frown on his face.

"Sorry, sweetie. I don't drink."

Earlier, when the they had been distracted, France had taken the time to look over this new England, with slightly more feminine curves than that of his counterpart, with the lighter hair, that almost seemed pink, and his abnormal blue eyes with the pink rings in them. He wasn't even focusing fully on France unless he spoke, and when he did, he didn't cuss or yell at him, but rather listened and smiled sweetly, instead calling him 'sweetie'.

Needless to say, France found this extremely cute.

"Well, you don't _have_ to drink, _cher_."

"Oh~?"

"Can you drive?" He giggled.

"But of course~!" England, who had been spluttering denials in the corner finally snapped out of it.

"NO! I refuse! He is under my care as of the day he came here, and I do not want him going to such a place with _you_ of all people!"

"But why~? He is rather nice."

"No, he is a bloody frog!"

"But why? What did he do?"

"Too many things to name right now."

"I'm going to go, England."

"WHAT?!" Oliver flinched a bit when he yelled, and hid behind France as he stated:

"Well... everyone here seems rather nice to me. I mean, back at home everybody beats me and tells me I look ridiculous, _especially_ Louis!" Oliver said, averting his eyes as he played with the rose that had been dropped.

"Louis?" France asked.

"Um...France."

"Oh...! I would _never_ do something like that!"

"R-Really?"

"Non! Let's go!" France gestured to everybody in the room to come with them as they headed to the bar, as England face-palmed and followed them.


	5. The Bar

In the end, the only people who had ended up coming to the bar with England, France and Oliver were America, Italy, Germany (Due to Italy's insisting), Russia, Prussia, Hungary, and Romano ("To make sure that bastard doesn't defile my brother!").

In the few short hours that they were there, France had gotten Oliver to take a sip, a very small one, but still, of wine and beer, but Oliver had scrunched up his nose in disgust at both, claiming to not enjoy the taste. But, not wanting to offend the others, he showered them with apologizes, and took another small sip of the horrid drinks. But he stopped there, watching as everybody got drunker and rowdier. Watching in astonishment as Italy and Germany started to make out, he thought about the doubles back at his home.

_Wow... I can't believe those two are actually_ **kissing**_! If they ever did back at home... I'm sure there would be a lot of blood involved..._

_Hahahaha! England is funny when he is drunk! But he is cursing _way_ too much. He owes me... $200? Yes- no wait, now it's $205..._

_Romano is actually trying to stay _away_ from Spain? You've got to be kidding me! This Spain is clinging- oh... he's kissing his neck and- *gasp* What a _vulgar_ thing to do in public! Pulling on someone's curl, ugh...!_

_Wow, Russia sure is scary... I kind of miss Nicholas now, what with his cute smile and lovely Sunflowers... too bad he's allergic to them, poor boy..._

_Oh my... F-France is...he's kissing England and oh... he slapped him.._

He watched as a outrageously drunk England slapped away France and stormed off, Hungary watching and grabbing his arm, insisting to drive him home. As Oliver looked around, England, France, Prussia, and Hungary were the only ones left. France wasn't as drunk as the others, and wanted to stay longer, but Hungary drove everyone else home. Oliver sipped on his soda water as he looked over at France.

"Vous know...I have a secret." France or not, he was drunk now.

"Hmm?" Oliver _did_ love a good secret...

"I 'ave been keeping it for as long as I can remember..."


	6. Heat of the Moment

"A-Ah~!" He arched his back as the other slipped in, tight heat surrounding him.

"A-Ah..."

"P-Please move..." He immediately started to rock his hips, leaning forwards to capture the other's lips in a soft kiss, snapping his hips forwards as the other broke off to gasp. He thrust harder, as the other cried out.

"T-There!"

Pretty soon, they were both sweating, panting, moaning messes.

"I-I'm gonna-AHHHHH!"

"NGH!"

The man pulled out of the other man and collapsed next to him, panting as he held him close.

One man whispered a name before he fell asleep, as the other looked at him with sad eyes, falling asleep himself.

* * *

**Sorry that sex scene sucks, but I have to do it quick because I got no time and I got REALLY bored. Like, I ****didn't know what to put so...sorry!**


	7. The Morning After

When Oliver woke up, it was in a room all too familiar. Panicking, because he hadn't left, he tried to get out of bed when a strong pair of arms wrapped around his waist and holding him back. He froze, but then relaxed, realizing he _wasn't _at Louis's house but at-

"Huh...? O-Oliver!?" Oliver looked behind him to see a shocked France. He smiled at him shyly, wiggling his fingers in 'hello'.

"B-Bonjour..."

"No, wait... what happened? Did I..? Oh my _god_..." France was freaking out. He had never wanted to sleep with the boy, he had just thought he was cute! Dammit!

"A-Are you angry at me?" Oliver asked quietly. France snapped his head around to look at him.

"N-No! Of course not I just..." He sighed, then let out a nervous laugh. "England's going to castrate me, isn't he?"

Oliver laughed at that.


	8. Discussions

Oliver and France, now clothed and cleaned off from the night before, sat at the kitchen table, France cradling a cup of coffee, Oliver a cup of Earl Gray (_"Why I have this in my house, I'll never know..."_). There was a phone between them.

"Erm..."

"Well..."

"Should we call him?"

"I-I don't know..." France sighed.

"Well... I'm sorry."

"No! Don't be! It's happened, I'm fine. Besides, you were drunk."

"Exactly! I promised myself I wouldn't do this anymore!" This time Oliver sighed.

"France, I wasn't drunk. I went along with it willingly." Though Oliver smiled as he said the words, the guilt still ate away at France's gut. "So... are we going to tell him?"

"Um... Do you remember... if I used a condom last night?" Oliver gasped. _Oh no..._

"...No..."

"...GOD DAMMIT!"


	9. Conclusions

"Oliver... you do know about-"

"Yes. Sorry for interrupting, by the way."

"Yes, well... I'm not quite sure what we should do... I think we should call England over here."

"Agreed. In the meantime, want a cupcake~?"

"Erm... Maybe later..."

"Y-You mean you don't like my c-cooking?" Ollie sniffed as a few tears started to form on his face.

_Oh, shit!_

"No! No no no! That isn't it! It's just... I'm not hungry. I mean, with the situation at hand-" He cut off when Oliver gave him the cutest, most _adorable_ puppy eye look in the world.

_S-So cute..._

France gave him a small smile. "Alright. I'll call England." Oliver giggled and skipped to the kitchen.

"Oh, a baby! I can't wait!"


End file.
